Awesome Kong
Kia Michelle Stevens (born September 4, 1977) is an American professional wrestler and actress, currently signed to All Elite Wrestling under the ring name Awesome Kong. She is known for her time with Total Nonstop Action Wrestling, WWE, where she took the ring name Kharma, and the Japanese circuit, where she is known as Amazing Kong. She is a five-time Women's Champion, having won the TNA Knockouts Championship two times and the WWWA World Single Championship, NWA World Women's Championship, and AWA Superstars of Wrestling World Women's Championship once. Her success is not limited to singles wrestling, as she frequently teamed with Aja Kong to form the tag team W Kong who held tag team championships in four different promotions, along with winning the TNA Knockouts Tag Team Championship with Hamada. She was also ranked first in the inaugural list of Pro Wrestling Illustrated 's Top 50 Females and is the third woman to enter the WWE Royal Rumble match. As an actress, she is best known for playing Tammé "The Welfare Queen" Dawson in the wrestling-themed Netflix original comedy series GLOW. She began her professional wrestling career in 2002 after appearing on a reality television show. She primarily wrestled in Japan for the first five years of her career, holding numerous championships there. In 2006, she began wrestling in her native United States again, appearing on the independent circuit before appearing on national television with TNA Wrestling where she was a driving force in the foundation of their Knockouts division. Mixed martial arts record In wrestling * Finishing moves ** Amazing Bomb / Awesome Bomb ''(Sitout powerbomb) ** ''Amazing Press / Awesome Splash (Diving splash) ** Implant Buster (Lifting double underhook facebuster) * Signature moves ** Accordion Rack (Modified backbreaker rack) ** Body avalanche ** Gorilla press slam ** Lariat ** Mongolian chop ** One-handed or a two-handed chokeslam ** Release falling powerslam ** Running splash ** Spinning back fist * Managers ** Daffney ** Raisha Saeed * Nicknames ** "The Mean Queen" ** "Queen Kong" * Entrance themes ** Total Nonstop Action Wrestling *** "Empire March" by Dale Oliver *** "Doll Parts" by Hole (used as a member of The Dollhouse) ** World Wrestling Entertainment *** "Bad Karma" by Jim Johnston ** Ring of Honor *** "Who Ride Wit Us" by Kurupt Feat. Daz Dillinger *** "Keep It Rockin'" by Cadence Blaze ** All Elite Wrestling *** "This Is Kong" by Meat Sauce Media Championships and accomplishments * All Japan Women's Pro-Wrestling ** WWWA World Single Championship (1 time) ** WWWA World Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with Aja Kong ** Japan Grand Prix (2003) * AWA Superstars of Wrestling ** AWA Superstars World Women's Championship (1 time) * Cauliflower Alley Club ** Women's Wrestling (Active) Award (2011) * ChickFight ** ChickFight IX * Gaea Japan ** AAAW Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with Aja Kong * Empire Wrestling Federation ** EWF Hall of Fame (Class of 2017) * Hustle ** Hustle Super Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with Erika * Ladies Legend Pro-Wrestling ** LLPW Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with Aja Kong * NWA Midwest ** NWA World Women's Championship (1 time) * NEO Japan Ladies Pro Wrestling ** NEO Tag Team Championship (2 times) – with Haruka Matsuo (1), and Kyoko Kimura (1) * Oz Academy ** Iron Woman Tag Tournament (2004) – with Chikayo Nagashima * Pro Wrestling Illustrated ** Ranked #'1' of the best 50 female singles wrestlers in the PWI Female 50 in 2008 ** PWI Woman of the Year (2008) * Pro Wrestling World-1 ** World-1 Women's Championship (1 time) * Resistance Pro Wrestling ** RPW Women's Championship (1 time) * Total Nonstop Action Wrestling ** TNA Knockouts Championship (2 times) ** TNA Knockouts Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with Hamada ** Queen of the Knockouts (2015) ** Gauntlet for the Gold (2016 – Knockouts) Category:Alumni